video_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 2
Halo 2 was the second installment for Bungie's Halo series. It was a Science Fiction/Action First Person Shooter. Plot After Supreme Commander Thel Vadamme's failure to defend Installation 04, he is put on trial and was turned into the Covenant Empire's new and current Arbiter, he was assigned to suicial missions with members of the Special Operations Division to assist him. Meanwhile, Master Chief Petty Officer John SPARTAN 117 recieves his new armour from his Gunnery Sergeant and then attends the UNSC Celebration of the previous battles against the Covenant with promotions. But the Covenant Military under the command of one of the empire's leaders, the High Prophet of Regret, arrives at Earth with many intentions to finally destroy Humanity, so John must stop the Prophet and his army to prevent Humanity's entire destruction. Characters *'John 117: '''John returns from the first Halo to fight off the Covenant and the horrifying Flood. With his new armor, weapons and skills, he is deployed in various locations with various tasks to prevent the destruction of life itself. *'Thel Vadam: 'A now failed and disgraced leader, he transforms into the Arbiter, the Prophet's most powerful weapon. He now is sent with the orders to eliminate the Heresy within a Forerunner Structure and collect the key to Halo from the hordes of Forerunner Sentinels, Flood and Humans. *'Terrance Hood: 'Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood, leader of the UNSC, commands his units and ships in the battle against their new enemy. *'Miranda Keyes: 'The young daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes, the man placed in charge of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. She commands the UNSC Amber In Clad and deploys UNSC soldiers into battle. *'Prophet of Truth: 'Truth is the main Prophet and leader of the Covenant. He plotted against the Elites, planning to replace them with the Brutes as the Covenant Military's new leaders as well as execute every single Elite. *'Prophet of Mercy: 'Mercy acted as Truth's second in command and supported Truth in his goals. He was the oldest of the Prophets. *'Prophet of Regret: 'Regret was the youngest Prophet and personally went to Earth to finish off the Humans, as well as activate Halo himself. The UNSC deployed various UNSC Soldiers to assist John in eliminating Regret. *'Gravemind: 'Gravemind was the leader of the Flood and wanted both John and Thel to stop Tartarus and Truth from firing Halo. *'343 Guilty Spark: 'Guilty Spark was commander of the Forerunner Sentinels and Monitor of the destroyed Installation 04. He was captured by Tartarus. *'Avery Junior Johnson: 'With the rank of Sergeant Major, Johnson served as a strong leader. He also acted like Miranda's second in command. *'Tarturas: 'Tartarus was leader of the Brutes and acted like Truth's chief enforcer. He was tasked with aiding the betrayed Arbiter and firing Halo himself. *'Sesa Refumee: 'Sesa was leader of the Heretic faction. He was killed by Thel alongside his followers, he also worshipped 343 Guilty Spark and saved him from a group of Jackals. *'Rtas Vadum: '''Rtas was the leader of the SpecOps Division and a close friend to Thel, assisting him at all times. Category:Halo Games Category:Video Games